$ 20.48\% \div (4\% \div -80\%) $
Explanation: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.2048 \div (0.04 \div -0.8) $ $ = 0.2048 \times (-0.8 \div 0.04)$ $ = (0.2048 \times -0.8) \div 0.04$ $ = -0.1638 \div 0.04$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{16}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${16}\div4={4}\text{ or }4\times{4} = {16}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div4={0}\text{ or }4\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{38}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${38}\div4={9}\text{ or }4\times{9} = {36}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }4\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${24}\div4={6}\text{ or }4\times{6} = {24}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-1.6384 \div 0.04 = -40.96$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-40.96 = -4096\%$